<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intimidaciones y besos indirectos by Nightsouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366488">Intimidaciones y besos indirectos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls'>Nightsouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi tiene demasiados amigos rubios, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball AU, Bokuto tiene fama de fuckboy, BokutoWeek2020, College AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pero es solo una lata, Tsukishima y Akaashi comparten departamento, Underage Drinking, ni siquiera se embriagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando después de unos años Bokuto vuelve a encontrarse con Akaashi, lo único que piensa que es que le hubiera gustado poder jugar desde antes en el mismo equipo que aquel chico de cabello azabache.<br/>Malos entendidos, confusiones al lidiar con los sentimientos y uno que otro beso (directo e indirecto) conforman la historia del último año de universidad de Bokuto Koutarou y el primer año de universidad de Akaashi Keiji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokutoWeek2020 (Español) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intimidaciones y besos indirectos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, este era para ayer, el día dos de los prompts de la semana de Bokuto, pero como siempre me retrase. La verdad, me sorprende que pudeiera acabarlo más o menos a tiempo (Estoy trabajando en el tercer AU, pero creo que quedará hasta dentro de dos días, lo siento escribo lentísimo). El AU de este día fue otro deporte C: y escogi basketball porque es el deporte que practico.<br/>Hay varias posiciones en el basketball, pero creo que lo que deben saber es que el equivalente a un setter es un punto base en el basketball, puesto que es el que arma las jugadas y tiende a mantener el control del balón en la cancha.<br/>Por cierto, cambié la diferencia de edad de ellos para poder hacer que el tiempo que estuviesen juntos en la escuela fuera menos, espero no les moleste!<br/>Disfruten! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que Koutarou se encontró a si mismo frente al base de cabello azabache y ojos color mar fue en un partido de práctica y reclutamiento de la universidad de Tokio contra la preparatoria Fukurodani. </p><p>Si era sincero consigo mismo no recordaba muchos detalles del partido, pero si recordaba cada una de las colocaciones y jugadas que había hecho en el partido aquel base de preparatoria, burlando al equipo universitario en más de una ocasión. Recordaba claramente como había pensado que le hubiera encantado haber jugado en el mismo equipo que aquel base de cabello azabache y ojos color mar. Recordaba la facilidad con la que parecía dejar fluir el balón, la confianza con la que parecía dirigir a sus compañeros a pesar de ser de primer año.</p><p>Dos años y medio después, en las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto de la Todai, se encontraba de nuevo frente aquel base de cabello azabache y color mar. </p><p>— Akaashi Keiji— llamó el entrenador. El pelinegro caminó hacia el hombre y tomó la casaca color negro con el número trece que este le tendía.</p><p>El entrenador continuó llamando a los prospectos hasta que los diecisiete chicos tuvieron cada quien una casaca.</p><p>— ¿Conoces a alguno?— preguntó Kuroo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Este es el primer año que no veo a ni una cara conocida, aunque eso es lógico, tomando en cuenta que acaban de salir de la preparatoria.</p><p>— Al número trece, es un base bastante bueno— respondió Koutarou señalando a Akaashi quien en ese momento se encontraba hablando con un chico rubio bastante alto que llevaba también una casaca negra.</p><p>— ¿Oh? ¿Lo has visto jugar antes?— preguntó su amigo sonriendo.</p><p>— Jugamos contra su preparatoria hace unos años en un reclutamiento.</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿Qué preparatoria?</p><p>— Fukurodani.</p><p>Kuroo frunció el ceño, claramente intentando recordar el partido del que hablaba Koutarou, por lo que el de cabello gris hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al tema.</p><p>— Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho aquel partido, pero si recuerdo que era el único de primer año— explicó decidiendo ahorrarse el hecho de que también recordaba claramente el color de sus ojos y como su cabello tendía a rizarse con el sudor.</p><p>— Bueno parece que nuestro primer partido será contra su equipo— dijo el pelinegro dándole una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Crees que haya mejorado?</p><p>Koutarou sonrió de lado, recordando la determinación que los ojos de Akaashi Keiji habían mostrado hacía dos años y medio en aquel partido que había sido obvio que no podrían ganar.</p><p>— Si, en definitiva.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Akaashi!</p><p>Akaashi sintió como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba al escuchar el saludo. Terminó de recoger sus libros y se levantó de la mesa.</p><p>— Baje la voz, Bokuto-san, nos encontramos en la biblioteca— pidió caminando hacia donde se encontraba su compañero del equipo de basketball quien sonreía de lado a lado cargando su mochila deportiva y un balón de basketball.</p><p>— ¡Vamos! ¡Apresurate! ¡Es viernes!— pidió el mayor tomando el brazo de Keiji, obligándolo a seguirlo fuera de la biblioteca. Al pasar frente al mostrador, Bokuto se detuvo un momento, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al chico encargado—. ¡Disculpa el ruido, Aone! ¡Suerte en el partido de mañana!</p><p>Tal como Keiji lo esperaba, el chico encargado simplemente asintió.</p><p>— ¿Conoces a Aone-san?</p><p>Bokuto se detuvo un momento antes de asentir.</p><p>— A veces los lanzadores del equipo de baseball me piden que los ayude para practicar sus lanzamientos— respondió el mayor soltando el brazo de Keiji para simular que abanicaba un bate.</p><p>Keiji asintió recordando lo que había aprendido de su compañero de equipo en los dos meses que llevaba conviviendo con él. Bokuto era una persona extremadamente atlética, por lo cual sus habilidades deportivas no se limitaban al basketball. Hasta el momento había descubierto que el volleyball era su deporte favorito, siendo un rematador bastante poderoso, al grado que Bokuto consideró dedicarse de lleno a este en lugar del basketball; que era un muy centro muy eficiente en fútbol, tanto que lo habían invitado al equipo universitario; que la natación le emocionaba, siendo especialmente bueno en la brazada de mariposa; y que a pesar de su complexión, era lo suficientemente rápido como para pisarle los talones a los miembros del club de atletismo.</p><p>— Bokuto-san, si es tan bueno en tantos deportes, ¿por qué basketball?— preguntó de pronto el pelinegro antes de comenzar a caminar.</p><p>La risa que soltó el mayor le indicó a Keiji que había estado esperando esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo.</p><p>— Por que es el deporte que más se me dificulta.</p><p>La respuesta de Bokuto lo sorprendió.</p><p>— ¿Eh?— fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que la estruendosa risa de Bokuto invadiera sus oídos y la pesada mano del mayor se impactase contra su espalda un par de veces.</p><p>— ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! ¡Siempre te ves tan serio y ahora tu cara fue como...!— dijo Bokuto imitando su expresión de asombro.</p><p>— Lo siento, pero fue sorpresivo escuchar eso, tomando en cuenta que has sido seleccionado como el jugador más valioso en tres ocasiones— explicó Keiji recordando como en la sala del club la tres fotografías consecutivas de Bokuto se encontraban en la pared de los jugadores más destacados de cada año—, y que eres el mejor jugador con el que he compartido equipo.</p><p>La primera vez que Keiji recibió uno de los abrazos de Bokuto, sintió como se quedaba sin aire, como su pecho era presionado por los músculos de su compañero y como sus brazos dolían al ser estrujados por los brazos del joven de cabello gris.</p><p>— ¡Gracias Akaashi!</p><p>— B-Bokuto-s-san... no... p-puedo... respirar...</p><p>— ¡Lo siento!— exclamó el mayor soltando a Keiji de golpe, quien comenzó a toser de inmediato.</p><p>Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, aclaró su voz un par de veces antes de hablar.</p><p>— No pasa nada— respondió comenzando a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Continuaron caminando en silencio durante un tiempo antes de que el pelinegro volviese a hablar—. ¿Se te dificulta el basketball?</p><p>Bokuto rió, lo cual Keiji tomó como una afirmación.</p><p>— Si, ¿sabes? Como la mayoría de los niños, inicié jugando baseball. Continué jugándolo hasta los once— relató el mayor sonriendo, como si le causase gracia recordar esos días—. Luego, comencé a sentir que ya no me divertía tanto, porque siempre que me mostraban algo difícil, pronto se volvía algo fácil.</p><p>— ¿Perdiste el interés?</p><p>— No realmente, simplemente, quería algo que fuera más difícil, así que comencé a jugar fútbol—. El mayor calló un momento cuando se encontraron frente al gimnasio, el cual se encontraba vacío, una vez que se encontraron en los vestidores, Keiji escuchó como Bokuto aclaraba su garganta—. Oh, como te decía, a los once comencé con el fútbol, y a los doce había decidido que simplemente no me divertía tanto como el resto de los jugadores.</p><p>— ¿Muy fácil?</p><p>Bokuto asintió sonriendo.</p><p>— Y entonces, me enamoré del volleyball.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste el volleyball?— preguntó Keiji terminando de colocarse las calcetas de compresión que usualmente sólo usaba en partidos importantes, pero que también había comenzado a necesitar en sus entrenamientos con Bokuto.</p><p>—En el volleyball hay limite de golpes de cada lado de la red, usualmente dependes de otros dos jugadores para poder conseguir un punto, jugar volleyball es como jugar con una enorme red de apoyo todo el tiempo...— comenzó a explicar el joven de cabello gris—. En verdad me encanta, desde que comencé sentí que algo en mí hizo click con ese deporte.</p><p>— Y aún así, decidiste dejarlo— dijo Keiji mientras veía como Bokuto se colocaba sus protectores de compresión en las rodillas y muslos.</p><p>Bokuto lo volteó a ver sorprendido.</p><p>— No lo he dejado, Akaashi.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— Todo el tiempo juego volleyball con Kuroo, estamos en una liga vecinal— explicó mientras sacaba de su bolso de ejercio lo que sin duda eran protectores de rodillas para volleyball.</p><p>El pelinegro asintió, por supuesto que alguien como Bokuto dedicaría incluso su tiempo libre en el deporte.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿por qué basketball?— preguntó siguiendo al mayor para salir de los vestidores.</p><p>— Ya te dije, es difícil— respondió botando el balón un una vez que se encontraron en la duela.</p><p>Keiji frunció el ceño intentando encontrar al dificultad del basketball, fallando después de unos momentos de reflexión.</p><p>— ¿Lo es?</p><p>— ¡Claro! ¡A diferencia de otros deportes, a pesar de que juegas en equipo, en el momento que tomas el balón todo depende de tí!</p><p>Akaashi asintió antes de robarle el balón a Bokuto con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, aprovechando el momento en el que el balón se separón de la mano del chico de cabello gris. </p><p>Era un movimiento sencillo, realmente básico, pero que al pulirse lo suficiente se podía convertir en un arma poderosa y crucial para pasar rápidamente de un juego defensivo a uno ofensivo.</p><p>— Tienes razón, Bokuto-san— admitió comenzando a botar el balón, continuando con su camino al centro de la cancha.</p><p>Notó como Bokuto intentó robarle el balón utilizando el mismo movimiento que él había usado hacía unos momentos, lo cual Keiji evitó fácilmente con un un dribbleo sencillo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que a Bokuto se le dificultaba el basketball, claro el joven de cabello gris tenía potencia en sus piernas, era bastante ágil y tenía una noción del juego bastante buena, pero le hacía falta cierta sutileza, la calma necesaria para poder pasar desapercibido y poder robar el balón de manera efectiva. Su presencia era tan grande, tan abrumadora, que era imposible perderlo de vista.</p><p>— Creo que entiendo a que te refieres cuando dices que se te dificulta...</p><p>— ¡No lo digas como si fuera malo, Akaashi!— reclamó Bokuto colocándose frente a él en el centro de la cancha—. ¿Te recuerdo cuantas veces te he vencido en uno contra uno?</p><p>Akaashi dejó que una leve risa brotase de su pecho.</p><p>En esos dos meses y medio habían jugado cuarenta y cuatro partidos, de los cuales Keiji había logrado ganar veinte.</p><p>— No me has ganado tantos partidos como para que actúes así de arrogante, Bokuto-san— dijo el pelinegro dejando que cierta arrogancia se colara en su voz—. Además, eres de los mejores jugadores que conozco...</p><p>La sonrisa que Bokuto le dedicó fue tan brillante parecía querer competir con el mismo Sol.</p><p>Y Akaashi decidió que esa era la razón por la cual su rostro se había calentado al verla, no por el hecho de que su sonrisa fuese la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.</p><p>Cuando terminaron de jugar sus tres partidos de práctica, el número de victorias de Bokuto había aumentado a veintisiete.</p><p>— ¡Soy el mejor!</p><p>Akaashi sonrió mientras veía a su compañero levantar los brazos por su victoria.</p><p>— Eres el mejor— murmuró para sí mismo—. Como una estrella.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Akaashi? ¿Por qué usas esas medias?— preguntó Koutarou antes de beber de golpe lo que le quedaba de agua en su botella. El calor de los principios de junio comenzaba a hacer que terminase más cansado y sediento después de los entrenamientos, la prueba estaba en las dos botellas vacías junto a él—. ¿Tienes más agua?</p><p>— Por la misma razón que tú usas los compresores de tus piernas— respondió Akaashi al tiempo que le daba una botella de agua medio llena—. Me queda algo de agua, si no te molesta que haya tomado de la botella.</p><p>Bokuto sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente, así que se forzó a reír fuertemente, en un intento de que Akaashi no lo notase.</p><p>— ¿Crees que me intimida tener un beso indirecto?— preguntó el joven de cabello gris antes de darle un largo trago a la botella, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no pensar en el hecho de que en realidad si era un beso indirecto—. Tranquilo, he besado a muchas personas directamente como para que me preocupe una botella de agua.</p><p>Volteó a ver a su amigo, quien tenía una expresión tan estoica como de costumbre.</p><p>— Me refería a el sentido de la higiene— replicó el pelinegro antes de sonreír de lado—, pero me alegra saber que tu promiscuidad ha hecho que no tengas es clase de reservas respecto a compartir una botella de agua.</p><p>Por alguna razón, se sintió incómodo al escuchar que Akaashi pensaba que era promiscuo. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo al respecto a eso, pero escucharlo de boca de su amigo... no era nada agradable.</p><p>— No soy promiscuo— murmuró dejando inadvertidamente que su voz mostrase su descontento ante la etiqueta que le había dado el pelinegro.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Kuroo, ¿soy promiscuo?— preguntó Koutarou recostándose en el sofá del departamento de su mejor amigo.</p><p>— Si— respondió el pelinegro sin detenerse un segundo a pesarlo—, ¿por?</p><p>— ¡Hey! ¡Al menos medita un momento la pregunta!— se quejó el de cabello gris antes de tomar su mochila y sacar su computadora, después de todo no había ido al departamento de Kuroo sólo para preguntarle a eso, ambos tenían un proyecto de final de semestre que entregar y aún les faltaba escribir gran parte de este. Después de unos momentos decidió que aún no podía concentrarse en este, por lo que no se molestó en abrir su laptop—. Y lo pregunté sólo porque Akaashi lo dijo.</p><p>La risa de Kuroo no se hizo esperar.</p><p>— ¿Akaashi te llamó promiscuo?— Koutarou asintió, haciendo que su amigo riera aún más fuerte, lo que hizo que el joven de cabello gris decidiera arrojarle uno de los cojines que había movido para poderse sentar—. Lo siento, pero es que te ves como si fueras un cachorrito al que acaban de patear. ¿Qué tiene de especial que Akaashi te haya dicho eso? Yo te he dicho cosas peores, estoy seguro que Konoha y Kenma también...</p><p>Koutarou asintió recordando que Konoha una vez lo había llamado "pito-andante", cerró los ojos intentando recordar las maneras en las que Kenma se había referido a su tendencia en pasar sus noches de fin de semana en departamentos ajenos, decidiendo que eran demasiadas.</p><p>— No lo se, simplemente, es Akaashi, que lo dijera él... ¿duele?— murmuró antes de gruñir exasperado—. ¡Ni siquiera lo dijo de mala manera! ¡Creo que lo dijo en broma!— agregó frustrado, llevándose las manos al rostro, haciendo que su voz sonase ahogada.</p><p>— ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?— preguntó Kuroo tomando su computadora—. Dices que fue una broma... y ni siquiera dijo algo que fuera mentira...</p><p>— ¡Kuroo! ¡Se supone que debes animarme!—. Su voz continuaba sonando ahogada, puesto que sus manos seguían cubriendo su rostro</p><p>El pelinegro rió dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.</p><p>— Lo siento, pero en verdad, no entiendo porque te afecta tanto...</p><p>Koutarou frunció el ceño buscando una explicación diferente a la su mente le daba en ese momento, después de meditarlo un minuto decidió retirar las manos de su rostro y tomar su computadora nuevamente.</p><p>— Supongo que porque él nunca me juzga— murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que esa no era toda la verdad y que no estaba siendo justo con su amigo, Akaashi había dicho eso sólo porque él mismo había hecho un comentario al respecto.</p><p>La verdad era que estaba comenzando a desarrollar algo parecido a un enamoramiento hacia el base de primer año.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— No me entiendes, Tsukishima-kun— dijo Keiji suspirando antes de pegar su frente contra su cuaderno—, le dije promiscuo.</p><p>— No es que hayas dicho alguna mentira— replicó tranquilamente su compañero de cuarto—, tiene cierta reputación que lo procede, y según tengo entendido, él se siente orgulloso de eso. ¿Recuerdas hace dos meses cuando presumió que había cogido con cuatro chicas distintas el fin de semana?</p><p>Keiji giró su rostro, dejando que su mejilla estuviese ahora contra el papel, y clavó su mirada en el rubio. Claro que recordaba ese incidente, cuando mientras calentaban para el entrenamiento del día Bokuto había decidido compartir con el resto su logro del fin de semana, recordaba perfectamente como en ese momento había sentido que se formaba un agujero en su pecho.</p><p>Tiempo después le había confiado a Tsukishima la atracción que sentía por la estrella del equipo de basketball de la universidad. El rubio, como buen amigo que era, le había dicho que lo más sano para él sería aceptar que no podría estar con Bokuto y que debía seguir adelante, lo cual Keiji había aceptado rápidamente.</p><p>El problema es que durante esos meses la atracción que tenía hacia el jugador de cabello gris no había disminuido ni un ápice.</p><p>— Pensará que lo juzgo...</p><p>— Deberías juzgarlo.</p><p>— No puedo juzgarlo, estoy enamorado de él— murmuró Keiji volviendo a girar su rostro, dejando que de nuevo fuese su frente la que tocaba el papel de su cuaderno, recordando lo brillante que era la sonrisa de Bokuto después de anotar, lo vivaces que eran sus ojos al lograr robar el balón en un uno contra uno, como su pecho se inflaba al lograr bloquear un lanzamiento.</p><p>— Con más razón debes juzgarlo, así dejarás atrás eso.</p><p>— Eres demasiado frío, Tsukishima— murmuró levantando la cabeza.</p><p>— Soy pragmático, y hasta donde recuerdo, tú también lo eras, Akaashi.</p><p>Keiji no pudo reír levemente ante el comentario de su amigo.</p><p>— Lo soy— dijo viendo lo que había escrito ese día en su clase de literatura japonesa de la post-guerra, decidiendo que había entendido lo suficiente sobre Osamu Dazai como para no tener que revisar sus notas de ese día.</p><p>— Y aún así te enamoraste de Bokuto.</p><p>Keiji levantó la vista y asintió.</p><p>— Tengo mis deslices.</p><p>Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y clavó su vista en el cuaderno, dándole a entender a Keiji que la conversación había terminado, lo cual era bueno, puesto que Keiji sentía que lo que fuera que Tsukishima pudiese responderle, no lo ayudaría en lo absoluto.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando la alarma que indicaba el final del partido sonó, Koutarou sintió como su corazón se detenía. Cuando la alarma que indicaba que el balón había atravesado el aro sonó, Bokuto sintió como este comenzaba a palpitar violentamente.</p><p>Habían llegado a la final.</p><p>— ¡Bokuto-san!— el grito de Akaashi había destacado de entre todos los gritos de sus compañeros que en ese momento corrían hacía él. </p><p>Sintió como la palma de Washio se estrellaba contra su espalda, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Kuroo gritando mil maldiciones, probablemente mientras levantaba los brazos celebrando su victoria; pero sólo vió como Akaashi Keiji corría hacia él con los brazos extendidos.</p><p>— ¡Lo logramos!— gritó Bokuto corriendo hacia el base antes de levantarlo en el aire—. ¿Viste?— exclamó Koutarou viendo el rostro del pelinegro, notando que aquel manotazo que había recibido en el rostro al inicio del partido ya comenzaba a presentar un color morado y como sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas debido al ejercicio—. ¡Ni siquiera notó cuando le había quitado el balón!</p><p>— ¡Si! ¡Estuviste increíble, Bokuto-san!— exclamó Akaashi clavando sus ojos en los de Koutarou. El mayor de pronto se sintió sin aire, los ojos de Akaashi estaban tan llenos de vida, la sonrisa de este, normalmente sutil y casi imperceptible, adornaba todo su rostro, llenándolo de emoción. Todo lo que siempre parecía estar ausente en su expresión, todo lo que el pelinegro siempre parecía ocultar, se encontraba haciendo acto de presencia.</p><p>Hermoso.</p><p>Eso fue lo único que pensó antes de bajar un poco a Akaashi y presionar sus labios contra los de él.</p><p>Durante un par de gloriosos segundos su mente pareció no ser capaz de procesar nada excepto el sabor de Akaashi, té verde y sal, supuso que lo último era debido a que el pelinegro se encontraba sudando a mares por el partido que acababan de ganar.</p><p>Sin pensarlo realmente, mordió el labio del menor, haciendo que este soltase un quejido, lo cual Koutarou aprovechó para deslizar su lengua contra la de Akaashi.</p><p>Y de pronto la realidad lo golpeó.</p><p>Acababa de besar a Akaashi.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— No entiendo porque estás tan preocupado, ¿qué no estas enamorado de él? Debería ser como un sueño hecho realidad, ¿no?— preguntó Tsukishima con su usual tono de burla mientras le ofrecía a Keiji una toalla limpia.</p><p>— Sigue burlándote y alguien retará a Kuroo-san a que te haga lo mismo— amenazó Keiji tomando la toalla y cubriendo su rostro con esta. Supuso que su amigo había tomado su amenaza con la seriedad debida puesto que no hubo ninguna respuesta sarcástica a esta.</p><p>— Deberíamos entrar.</p><p>Hacía demasiado frío como para estar fuera del gimnasio, pero en ese momento no era capaz de estar en los vestidores con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. No podría soportar las bromas que harían, la risa de Kuroo, el ver a Washio y Kai obligando a Bokuto disculparse. No soportaría ver a Bokuto disculpándose y diciendo que lo había besado debido a la emoción de ganar, porque para él besar a alguien más era algo muy común, que ese beso no había significado nada realmente.</p><p>— No quiero ver a nadie en este momento.</p><p>— ¿Te recuerdo que tú mochila y el resto de tus cosas siguen en los vestidores?— preguntó el rubio, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio. Keiji esturó su brazo y tomó la muñeca de su amigo, probablemente con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Akaashi...</p><p>— Por favor, ¿puedes traer mis cosas? En verdad, no puedo volver...— dijo sin poder evitar que su voz mostrase la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.</p><p>Tsukishima soltó su mano de una manera algo brusca, haciendo que Keiji comenzase a levantarse.</p><p>— No siempre podrás huir de él, eres el mejor base del equipo y él es el mayor anotador del equipo— declaró Tsukishima— no creo que quieras que todo nuestro esfuerzo de llegar a la final se vaya a la mierda sólo porque te besaran, ¿o si?</p><p>— Claro que no, sólo necesito tiempo para superarlo— murmuró Keiji sin encontrar la fuerza para poder mover sus piernas.</p><p>Después de todo aunque sabía que lo que decía el rubio era la verdad, se encontraba aterrado de encarar a Bokuto.</p><p>— Lo ideal sería que lo resuelvas para el martes antes de la práctica, pero conociéndote te tomará más que eso— dijo Tsukishima tomando la toalla de las manos de Keiji—. Intenta lograrlo antes de la final. Espera aquí— agregó.</p><p>Keiji asintió antes de sentarse y dejar caer su cabeza en sus manos.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou no se sorprendió cuando vió a Akaashi huir hacia la salida trasera del gimnasio. ¿De qué otra manera podría reaccionar en todo caso? Se sentía agradecido por el hecho de que Akaashi hubiese decidido huir de él y no lo hubiese golpeado frente a todos los demás.</p><p>Ese día no había podido dormir, por varias razones.</p><p>Había besado al chico que le gustaba desde hacía ocho meses, aquel chico que le había dedicado una mirada de terror al verlo a los ojos una vez que se hubo separado de él, aquel chico que había huído sin siquiera molestarse en recoger sus pertenencias. En lugar de festejar por haber anotado los últimos puntos del partido, se había encontrado a si mismo contemplando el techo de su dormitorio, recordando lo bien que se había sentido besar al base del equipo.</p><p>Koutarou se sorprendió ligeramente cuando no encontró a Akaashi el lunes.</p><p>El lunes había intentado encontrar a Akaashi en la biblioteca, donde el menor solía pasar su tarde esperando a que Koutarou para ir a entrenar, sin ningún éxito. Decidió no preocuparse demasiado, después de todo los lunes no tenían prácticas oficiales. </p><p>Sonrió recordando como en el primer entrenamiento oficial del año había visto a Akaashi lejos del otro chico rubio de primer año que había entrado al equipo, decidiendo que esa era su oportunidad. Sonrió al recordar como Akaashi no había titubeado al aceptar su oferta de entrenar juntos los días que no hubiese entrenamientos oficiales. Dejó de sonreír al notar que esa era la primera vez que Akaashi no entrenaba con él uno de los día libres de entrenamiento oficial. Siempre, sin importar que día fuese, sin importar si había lluvia, o si al día siguiente tenían alguna entrega de proyecto o algún examen, Akaashi siempre lo había acompañado a entrenar.</p><p>Y él lo había arruinado todo con un maldito beso.</p><p>Koutarou se sorprendió bastante al ver que Akaashi no se encontraba presente en el entrenamiento del martes.</p><p>— ¡Tsukki!— gritó acercándose al rubio que era el más cercano del equipo a Akaashi.</p><p>— Es Tsukishima.</p><p>— ¡Kei!— gritó sonriendo.</p><p>El rostro de molestia y sorpresa del rubio casi hizo que olvidara su preocupación de los últimos dos días.</p><p>— ¿Te recuerdo que planeas pedirme un favor, Bokuto-san?— preguntó el rubio recuperando la compostura.</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— preguntó el mayor.</p><p>El rubio se encogió de hombros antes de quitarse sus lentes y masajear el puente de su nariz.</p><p>— Porque Akaashi jamás se pierde un entrenamiento y porque tú eres el culpable de esto— declaró Tsukishima clavando sus ojos en los de Koutarou. El mayor tuvo que contener el impulso de retroceder un paso o dos. Tsukishima se encontraba dedicándole una mirada que a diferencia de su tono monótono y neutral, irradiaba molestia.</p><p>— ¿Tanto le afecto el beso?— preguntó algo nervioso.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu capitán te cargara y besara al terminar un partido?</p><p>Koutarou frunció el ceño.</p><p>— Yo soy el capitán, Tsukki...</p><p>La mirada del rubio lo hizo callar en el instante.</p><p>— Si Akaashi no es capaz de superar lo que pasó el sábado para antes de la final y perdemos, habrá sido su culpa, Capitán-san—. Koutarou pensó que el menor se veía demasiado molesto por la posibilidad de perder la final, ¿tanto le importaba el deporte?</p><p>No era que a él no le importase la final, después de todo, si lograban ganar, habría ganado el campeonato universitario siendo titular cuatro años seguidos, algo que nadie había logrado hasta el momento; pero le preocupaba más el hecho de que Akaashi lo estuviese evitando a tal grado.</p><p>— Quiero hablar con él, ¿puedo acompañarte a tú departamento cuando acabe la práctica?</p><p>Tsukishima frunció el ceño y comenzó a masajear sus sienes.</p><p>— No estará en el departamento— la sorpresa y desilusión debieron de reflejarse en el rostro de Koutarou puesto que el rubio suspiró levemente—. Dijo que tiene un proyecto que terminar para el jueves así que fue al departamento uno de sus compañeros a terminarlo.</p><p>— ¿Sabes donde está?— preguntó intentando no sonar tan desesperado como se sentía en realidad.</p><p>Tsukishima caminó hacia las bancas, de donde tomó su celular, y tecleó algo rápidamente.</p><p>— Más vale que arregles esto pronto— dijo Tsukishima volviendo con él—, te envié la dirección.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Para su sorpresa, el departamento de Terushima no estaba muy lejos, por lo que al terminar el entrenamiento simplemente corrió hacia la dirección que Tsukishima le había dado. </p><p>Diez minutos después se encontró frente al departamento 2F, pensando en que era lo que podía decir una vez que estuviese frente a Akaashi. ¿Debía decirle que ese beso no había significado nada? Pronto negó con la cabeza, ese beso lo había significado todo para él, y el decir esa mentira le sería imposible, aún si a cambio de eso lograba que Akaashi volviese a sentirse cómodo con él. ¿Debía disculparse? Si, probablemente tenía que comenzar disculpándose. </p><p>Sacudió energéticamente su cabeza, decidiendo que si esperaba hasta tener toda la conversación planeada, no hablaría con Akaashi esa noche, por lo que armándose de todo el valor que tenía y cerrando los ojos, tocó fuertemente la puerta.</p><p>— ¡Van!— gritó una voz molesta que en definitiva no le pertenecía a Akaashi—. ¿Quién es?</p><p>— ¡Bokuto! ¡Del equipo de basketball! ¡Busco a Akaashi!</p><p>Un par de risas se hicieron oír del otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>— Te dijimos que vendrían a ver si estabas vivo— dijo la voz de la puerta mientras se escuchaba que el pestillo de la puerta era descorrido—, nunca te pierdes una práctica— agregó la voz.</p><p>Cuando se abrió la puerta un chico rubio se encontró frente a él.</p><p>— Hola— saludó haciendo una leve reverencia, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer en ese momento.</p><p>— Hola. Está en la sala, Atsumu y Kyotani se está encargado de que no huya— agregó sonriendo. Koutarou no estaba totalmente seguro, pero creyó haber visto un destello en la lengua del chico de la puerta cuando este habló.</p><p>Cuando vio la sala comprendió a que se refería el rubio de la entrada. </p><p>— ¡Déjenme!</p><p>Un chico rubio a quien reconoció como una de las nuevas promesas del equipo de baseball, Kyotani si no mal recordaba, se encontraba sosteneniendo el lado izquierdo de Akaashi contra el sofá, manteniendo una mano en su hombro y la otra en su rodilla. Del otro lado un rubio que reconoció como el nuevo colocador del equipo de volleyball se encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Por su parte, Akaashi se encontraba intentando liberarse del agarre de los dos rubios, sin mucho éxito.</p><p>¿Acaso Akaashi sólo tenía amigos rubios?</p><p>— Ya está aquí, no tiene caso que sigas haciendo este escándalo— dijo quien supuso que era Atsumu.</p><p>— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les juro que...!</p><p>— Vamos, déjalo, es divertido verlo perder la compostura de vez en cuando— dijo entre risas el chico que en definitiva tenía un piercing.</p><p>— Akaashi, sólo quiero hablar contigo, en verdad...— dijo Koutarou algo herido al ver el esfuerzo que el pelinegro hacía con tal de evitarlo. </p><p>— Llévenlo a mi habitación— ordenó el chico del piercing a los otros dos rubios, para luego voltear a ver a Koutarou con una sonrisa de lado—. Atrancaremos la puerta, tú habla con él.</p><p>Mientras Koutarou veía como Atsumu y Kyotani llevaban a Akaashi hacia el cuarto del chico del piercing, se sintió agradecido hacia los tres rubios, aunque también algo preocupado al ver como Akaashi pataleaba e intentaba zafarse.</p><p>— ¡Bájenme! ¡Suéltenme!</p><p>— ¿No les preocupa? ¿Qué se esté esforzando tanto para evitarme?— preguntó mientras seguía la extraña procesión.</p><p>El chico del piercing le dió una palmada en la espalda a Koutarou antes de adelantarse a sus amigos y abrir la puerta.</p><p>— Tranquilo, todo esto es por el beso, ¿no?— preguntó el rubio dejando pasar a los dos chicos que cargaban a Akaashi. Cuando Koutarou asintió, el chico se encogió de hombros—. Akaashi tiende al drama.</p><p>— Gracias— dijo Koutarou mientras entraba a la habitación.</p><p>— ¡Déjenme en paz!— gritó Akaashi al momento de ser lanzado contra la cama del chico del piercing.</p><p>— Suerte con esa fiera— dijo Atsumu mientras corría para salir del cuarto, seguido por Kyotani, quien cerró la puerta de inmediato.</p><p>Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Koutarou, este se cruzó de brazos y se colocó frente al pomo de la puerta.</p><p>— Debemos hablar, Akaashi.</p><p>El pelinegro suspiró antes de levantarse de la cama e intentar ir a la puerta.</p><p>— Déjame salir, Bokuto-san— pidió el menor evitando completamente los ojos de Koutarou.</p><p>— ¡No importa si el te deja pasar, no te dejaremos salir!— gritó la voz de Atsumu.</p><p>— ¡Son unos idiotas!— gritó el pelinegro antes de golpear la puerta.</p><p>— En verdad, sería más fácil que habláramos, Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi caminó hacia la ventana, lo cual hubiese preocupado a Koutarou, de no ser por el hecho de que sabía que estaban en el sexto piso. El menor contempló el exterior de la ventana unos momentos antes de gruñir, soltar un suspiro frustrado y lanzarse a la cama del chico del piercing.</p><p>— Todos ellos me las pagarán— murmuró antes de voltear a ver a Koutarou—. Está bien, dime lo que tienes que decirme.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Siento mucho haberte besado!— exclamó Bokuto antes de inclinarse, haciendo una reverencia—. ¡Me dejé llevar por la emoción! ¡Es que saltaste! ¡Y... sonreías! ¡Te veías tan hermoso! ¡Tus ojos se veían hermosos! ¡Y no lo se! ¡Me deje llevar!— terminó gritando sin levantar la vista.</p><p>Keiji sintió que se congelaba en su lugar.</p><p>¿Acaso Bokuto había dicho que se veía hermoso?</p><p>Al ver que Bokuto levantaba la vista, comprendió que este esperaba una respuesta. Quería darle una respuesta, en verdad quería poder decir algo, pero en su mente pasaba un pensamiento tras otro, sin darle tiempo de escoger uno en el cual enfocarse.</p><p>Unas manos sumamente cálidas se colocaron en sus mejillas.</p><p>— Akaashi, estás haciendo eso de pensar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿no? Como la vez del partido preeliminal— dijo Bokuto, clavando sus ojos dorados en él, haciendo que pensase que definitivamente Bokuto estaba equivocado, él era quien tenía unos ojos hermosos—. Disculpa— murmuró soltando el rostro de Keiji y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>— Supongo que Tsukishima te dijo donde estaba— decidió murmurar, Bokuto asintió haciendo que Keiji se cruzara de brazos—. No tuviste que haberte preocupado, planeaba ir al entrenamiento de mañana.</p><p>La risa que Bokuto dejó escapar no tenía la energía de siempre.</p><p>— ¿Seguro? Porque lo que vi en la sala de Piercing-kun fue que planeabas evitarme la siguiente década— dijo sonando mucho más serio de lo que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar fuera de la cancha.</p><p>Keiji no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros.</p><p>Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, y si bien no tenía manera de saber que pasaba por la mente del joven a punto de salir de la universidad, Keiji comenzaba a formar una idea en su mente.</p><p>Mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras de esa idea se dejó caer en la cama, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al notar que las sábanas de Terushima parecían estar recién lavadas. Dejó que la suavidad de la cama lo envolviese antes de decidir encarar al capitán del equipo de basketball.</p><p>Bokuto se graduaría dentro de unos meses y después de la final, su única interacción con Bokuto se acabaría, después de todo los entrenamientos acabarían con la final del torneo. No tenía mucho que perder, y aún si las cosas se tornaban incómodas con Bokuto, no podían ser más incómodas de lo que lo eran en ese momento.</p><p>— Por favor, Akaashi, discúlpame</p><p>No tenía mucho que perder, no más de lo que ya había perdido.</p><p>— Ese beso significó mucho más para mí de lo que significó para tí— declaró haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para que su voz no temblase, escuchó que Bokuto comenzaba a intentar decir algo, alzó su mano, pidiéndole que guardarse silencio un momento. Después de todo, sí permitía que Bokuto lo interrumpiese, perdería el valor que había logrado juntar—. ¡Estoy enamorado de tí!</p><p>— ¡Oh!— resonó del otro lado de la puerta, probablemente de Atsumu.</p><p>Para no enfocarse en el silencio del chico junto a él, decidió escuchar como los pasos de sus compañeros de clase resonaban en el pasillo, corriendo probablemente a la sala para darle más privacidad.</p><p>— No tienes que responderme, Bokuto-san— dijo Keiji levantándose de la cama para ir a la sala, donde sus amigos se encontraban—. Mañana me presentaré al entrenamiento— caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.</p><p>La mano de Bokuto tomando su muñeca con fuerza lo detuvo.</p><p>— ¿Puedo besarte?— preguntó tirando de la muñeca de Keiji, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer hacia él.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ese moretón en tu ojo me da a entender que no te fue muy bien en tu intento de hacer que Akaashi no te odie— fueron las primeras palabras de su mejor amigo al verlo en la entrada de su departamento. Sin molestarse en pedírselo a Kuroo, Koutarou fue hacia el refrigerador, tarareando una canción que había escuchado el otro día en el gimnasio, y buscó algo que le sirviese para calmar el dolor de su ojo, decidiendo que una bolsa de verduras congeladas sería suficiente—. ¿Eh? Te ves muy feliz...</p><p>— Estoy feliz— declaró Koutarou antes de sentarse en el sofá y sacando su computadora—. ¿Y Yaku?</p><p>— Igual que todos, proyectos finales, si no vuelve pronto supongo que se quedará a dormir en el departamento de Suga— respondió el pelinegro sentándose junto a Koutarou, para luego quitar la bolsa de verduras congeladas de su ojo y revisarlo— ¿Akaashi te perdonó a cambio de golpearte en la cara?</p><p>Koutarou sonrió.</p><p>— No, Akaashi dejó que lo besara hasta que su amigo nos sacó de su cuarto porque me golpeó— respondió el de cabello gris.</p><p>La expresión de total confusión de su amigo hizo que Koutarou comenzase a reír fuertemente.</p><p>— ¡Necesito más contexto que ese!</p><p>Koutarou cerró los ojos recordando como se veía Akaashi recostado en la cama del chico del piercing, dejando que Koutarou disfrutase del sabor de té verde y miel de sus labios. Recordó la suavidad de sus manos, al inicio tensas en su regazo, como estas se perdían en su cabello y como se sentían presionando su cabeza.</p><p>— Por la cara de idiota que pusiste y el hecho de que estas teniendo una erección, supongo que todo resultó bien— dijo Kuroo antes de pasarle su mochila—. Cúbrete, es incómodo— agregó.</p><p>Koutarou rió de nuevo antes de guardar sus cosas, era obvio que no lograría trabajar nada esa noche, se encontraba demasiado distraído. Tendría que trasnocharse al día siguiente, pero no había problema, el resolver las cosas con Akaashi bien lo valía.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? En las películas siempre hacen ver sencillo cuando uno jala a otro para que se besen— murmuró de pronto, recordando como es que había terminado con una bolsa de verdura congelada en su ojo.</p><p>— Así que eso fue lo que pasó— dijo Kuroo recargando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá y dirigiendo su vista al de cabello gris.</p><p>Koutarou asintió.</p><p>— Akaashi intentó detener la caída con su mano, pero bueno terminó golpeándome en el ojo— explicó recordando lo sucedido.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿tú y Akaashi?— preguntó Kuroo sonriendo de una manera inusualmente honesta. Koutarou suspiró antes de sonreír y asentir—. ¿Oficialmente?</p><p>— Eh, no hablamos mucho en realidad, él sólo me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y luego... lo besé, pero se que somos algo, sólo... ¿necesitamos saber que somos?</p><p>— Acabo de notar que tienes meses sin buscarte a alguien para algo de una noche— murmuró Kuroo—, ¿es por Akaashi? ¿Por qué te llamó promiscuo?</p><p>Koutarou sintió como su rostro se calentaba antes de negar con la cabeza.</p><p>— Desde un tiempo antes, no lo sé dejó de interesarme sólo coger, no me dí cuenta al inicio, pero era porque sólo quería estar con él, ¿sabes?— dijo soltando de pronto todo lo que había guardado durante meses—. Ni siquiera era por que sea hermoso o así, si no, de pronto el hablar con las personas en los bares para convencerlos ya no era divertido, siempre pensaba que sería mucho mejor hablar con Akaashi de alguna película,  sobre el basketball, o cualquier cosa que el quisiera hablar. Y me dejaron de interesar las personas de poca ropa— agregó riendo un tanto avergonzado—, de pronto comencé a buscar a personas con suéteres más grandes de lo necesario o chaquetas grandes... Las chicas dejaron de interesarme por completo... Y antes de que me diera cuenta, lo único que quería era poder ver a Akaashi.</p><p>— Suena a que estás enamorado.</p><p>Koutarou asintió sonriendo de lado a lado.</p><p>— Estoy enamorado.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey, mira quien viene, es con quien casi cogías en mi cama— dijo Terushima sonriendo mientras señalaba la entrada del salón, donde Bokuto lo esperaba.</p><p>— No iba a pasar eso— replicó Keiji mientras terminaba de rejuntar sus pertenencias, fingiendo una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía. Vio como sus amigos se retiraban sin esperarlo, con la intenció de dejarlo hablar con Bokuto. Caminó hacia la puerta del salón, notando como la sonrisa de Bokuto no era tan brillante como de costumbre, sino más bien algo forzada—. Hola, Bokuto-san.</p><p>— ¡Hey! ¡Hola Akaashi! ¿Tienes tiempo?</p><p>Keiji pensó que su siguiente clase comenzaba en una hora, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>— Supongo que sí, ¿quieres hablar?</p><p>Bokuto asintió energéticamente, mientras su sonrisa se volvía un poco más natural.</p><p>— Creo que debemos hablar, ayer sólo soltaste esa bomba y bueno, lo único que hice fue besarte...</p><p>Keiji se sonrojó al recordar la situación en la que se había encontrado ayer, atrapado entre la cama de Terushima y Bokuto, dejando que Bokuto lo devorase.</p><p>— Bueno, técnicamente antes me preguntaste si podías besarme— murmuró Keiji ajustando sus lentes—. ¿Quieres ir a un lugar un poco más privado?</p><p>Bokuto asintió antes de pasar un brazo en los hombros de Keiji, para así acercarlo a él. Keiji sintió como su rostro se calentaba por la acción del chico de cabello gris. No era la primera vez que Bokuto hacía eso, después de todo el mayor era una persona sumamente física, pero en esa ocasión el gesto era extrañamente íntimo. Tal vez era como la mano de Bokuto apretaba el hombro izquierdo de Keiji, tal vez era como su hombro derecho chocaba contra el pecho de Bokuto, tal vez era el sentir a Bokuto tensarse contra él. Keiji se dejó guiar por Bokuto hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del gimnasio de basketball.</p><p>— Entonces...</p><p>— Bueno...</p><p>Ambos callaron en el mismo momento.</p><p>— Primero tú— dijeron ambos al unísono.</p><p>— Vamos primero tú— dijo Bokuto riendo entre dientes.</p><p>Keiji negó con la cabeza antes de clavar su mirada en la de Bokuto, perdiéndose un momento en el color dorado de estos.</p><p>— Tú eres quien vino a buscarme para hablar, comienza.</p><p>Bokuto asintió antes de sonreír y tomar aire.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— También estoy enamorado de tí, llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de tí, que sinceramente el saber que tú sientes lo mismo hizo que no durmiera ayer— soltó Koutarou decidiendo que lo mejor era ser completamente sincero—. Tengo desde hace unos ocho meses preguntándome si sería imposible que tú también sintieras lo mismo por mí... y saber que no es imposible...</p><p>— Yo también... aunque no creo ser capaz de darte un tiempo específico, creo que fue que un día simplemente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos— murmuró Akaashi interrumpiéndolo—. En verdad quisiera que fuéramos algo más...</p><p>Koutarou asintió emocionado.</p><p>— Pero tengo dudas, sobre lo... nuestro— agregó haciendo que Koutarou dejase de sonreír durante un instante.</p><p>— Se que tu piensas que soy... promiscuo— comenzó a decir de manera apresurada—, y sí, lo era, pero en verdad desde que entendí que sólo estaba interesado en tí, yo no he...</p><p>El índice de Akaashi se posó sobre sus labios, haciendo que callase.</p><p>— No sabía la razón, pero si noté hace unos meses que ya no contabas tus historias sobre a cuantas personas habías llevado a tu cama en el fin de semana— dijo Akaashi sonrojándose un poco—, supongo que lo noté porque el escucharte hablar de esas noches me hacía sentir miserable— murmuró.</p><p>— Entonces... ¿tus dudas no son sobre eso?— preguntó Koutarou completamente perdido al ver que Akaashi negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>— Si quisiéramos tener una relación, sería bastante difícil, ¿no lo crees?— soltó Keiji sorprendiendo al mayor.</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>— Pronto saldrás de la universidad y comenzarás a trabajar, a mí aún me faltan tres años más... sería muy difícil vernos. Te volverás profesional, y yo me quedaré atrás... Yo no tengo la oportunidad de volverme profesional, al final nuestros ritmos de vida serán muy distintos y...</p><p>Koutarou sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de Keiji entre sus manos y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, silenciándolo.</p><p>— Estabas volviendo a hacer eso de pensar demasiadas cosas a la vez— susurró antes de volver a besarlo, con un tanto menos de fuerza esta vez. </p><p>Cuando se separó notó que los labios de Akaashi se habían hinchado levemente, lo cual lo hizo sentir extrañamente satisfecho.</p><p>El pelinegro intentó decir algo, pero calló inmediatamente, para luego volver a entreabrir sus labios y volver a callar.</p><p>Koutarou rió tranquilo antes de volver a colocar su brazos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia él.</p><p>— Hey tranquilo, entre la escuela y los entrenamientos siempre hemos logrado estar juntos, ¡cuando me gradúe tendré más tiempo!— exclamó sonriendo—. Y sobre volverme profesional, tres equipos me han ofrecido unirme a ellos, y dos de ellos están en Tokio, no será tan difícil.</p><p>— No quiero que tu carrera la decidas por donde estoy...</p><p>— ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo! Nunca consideré a los Cannons, no me interesa irme a Osaka— dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. Al ver que Keiji comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos, atrapó las manos del pelinegro con las suyas—. Vamos, puede que sea difícil, pero vamos no se trata de que sea fácil, sino de lo que sea divertido, ¿no?</p><p>Keiji rió asintiendo energéticamente, haciendo que Koutarou también riera.</p><p>— ¿Cómo el basketball?— preguntó Akaashi clavando en él sus ojos color mar.</p><p>Y por primera vez, Koutarou se permitió perderse en los ojos de Akaashi, como lo había deseado hacer desde hacía tantos meses, notando que eran más oscuros al centro y que estos se encontraban vidriosos.</p><p>— Exactamente como el basketball— respondió Koutarou antes de volver a besar al pelinegro.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Maldición!— gritó Koutarou cuando Oikawa le arrebató el balón. </p><p>Sólo quedaban treinta segundos y la universidad de Sendai les llevaba la delantera por cuatro puntos.</p><p>— ¡Este es nuestro año!— gritó Oikawa levantando su dedo índice mientras botaba el balón, moviendo rápidamente los ojos, era obvio que el castaño se encontraba viendo la situación de la cancha.</p><p>Koutarou se mordió el labio, sabía que intentaba hacer Oikawa, quería ganar algo de tiempo.</p><p>Con un movimiento rápido de manos, cruzando su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía el balón, hizo el amago de enviar el balón a la derecha, hacia Ushijima, enviándolo en realidad a la izquierda, donde Iwaizumi lo esperaba.</p><p>— ¡Bien hecho, Tsukki!— gritó Koutarou al ver como el rubio interceptaba el pase de Oikawa y comenzaba a correr a la canasta contraria. Sin perder el tiempo corrió intentando resguardar al rubio, no podía permitir que nadie les frenase su ataque.</p><p>Tsukishima se detuvo en la línea de tres puntos y saltó para lanzar el balón, pero en ese momento, Matsukawa saltó, prácticamente bloqueando el lanzamiento del rubio. El rostro de Matsukawa cambió de satisfacción a sorpresa cuando Tsukishima en lugar de enviar el balón hacia la canasta de Sendai, lanzó el balón hacia atrás donde Akaashi lo esperaba.</p><p>En un movimiento fluido, Akaashi lanzó el balón, el cual con el camino libre, golpeó el aro de la canasta. Sin esperar a ver el resultado del lanzamiento, Bokuto corrió a la canasta, el rebote sería decisivo.</p><p>Cuando el balón atravesóla canasta, otorgándole tres puntos, Ushijima lanzó el balón hacia Iwaizumi, quien comenzó a llevarlo al otro lado de la cancha.</p><p>Koutarou dejó de escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.</p><p>Sólo había un punto de diferencia.</p><p>Lo único que existían era el balón y las otras nueve personas dentro de la cancha.</p><p>Cuando vio como Washio bloqueaba a Iwaizumi, forzándolo a pasar el balón a Ushijima, sonrió de lado. Tsukishima y Kuroo se encontraban marcando a Ushijima. Sin tener más opción, Ushijima lanzó el balón hacia Oikawa quien lo recibió con la destreza que se esperaba del mejor base de la liga universitaria.</p><p>Por fortuna, Akaashi se estaba presentando como uno de los mejores base de la liga universitaria.</p><p>Al ver que el balón se encontraba con Akaashi, Koutarou se lanzó a correr. Tendo intentó bloquearlo, sólo para que Washio le abriese paso. Tsukishima se encargó de evitar que Ushijima le bloquease el camino a Akaashi, y Kuroo se encontró corriendo detrás de él. </p><p>— ¡Bokuto-san!— gritó Akaashi.</p><p>En ese instante el balón llegó a la mano de Bokuto.</p><p>Sus piernas dolían demasiado, estaba seguro que en ese partido había saltado más que en cualquier otro encuentro de la temporada, sentía pesados sus brazos, y de alguna manera sabía que su postura no se encontraba del todo bien.</p><p>Pero en un parpadeo, se encontró clavando el balón en la canasta contraria.</p><p>Tenían un punto de ventaja.</p><p>— ¡Rebote!— gritó la voz de Oikawa antes de ser ahogada por el sonido de la alarma que indicaba el fin del partido.</p><p>Había ganado su último partido universitario.</p><p>De pronto se encontró siendo aplastado por Kuroo.</p><p>— ¡Ganamos! ¡Acabamos de ganar!— gritó Kuroo antes de ser removido por Washio quien sonreía de lado a lado mientras le tendía una mano.</p><p>Casi cayó de bruces al suelo cuando Akaashi saltó abrazándolo, pero de alguna manera, mientras sus piernas dolían y sus brazos parecían a punto de ceder. Logro sostener a Akaashi entre sus brazos.</p><p>— ¡Koutarou!— exclamó Keiji con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar sus ojos, sonriendo de lado a lado—. ¡Ganaste!</p><p>Cuando por segunda vez besó a Akaashi frente a todos, se sintió en las nubes.</p><p>Cuando se separó para respirar, pasaron exactamente dos segundos antes de que Keiji volviese a reclamar sus labios.</p><p>— ¡Ganamos, Keiji!</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dejamos el equipo en buenas manos, ¿no lo creen chicos?— preguntó Koutarou a resto de sus compañeros de equipo que se encontraban sentados en el pasto junto al gimnasio, donde se encontraba la fiesta de celebración que habían improvisado.</p><p>— En las mejores, ¿no lo crees?— preguntó Kuroo antes de colocar su brazo en los hombros de Tsukishima.</p><p>Keiji rió mientras cambiaba su posición a una más cómoda, pasando de estar sentado junto a Koutarou a recargado contra Koutarou, quien no tardó ni un segundo en enredar su brazo en la cintura del pelinegro, acercándolo aún más.</p><p>— No le den demasiados problemas con su actitud a Konoha, por favor— pidió Koutarou sonriendo volteando a ver al resto de sus compañeros, deteniendo su mirada en Tsukishima.</p><p>— Por favor, llevo tres años lidiando con ustedes dos— replicó Konoha sonriendo antes de tomar una de las latas de cerveza que había en la hielera.</p><p>— Si, pero Bokuto y Kuroo son unos idiotas, Tsukishima es más inteligente— comentó Daishou.</p><p>— Y Akaashi más sarcástico— murmuró Sarukui.</p><p>— ¡Tienen que ganar el próximo año! ¿Escucharon? ¡Nuestra racha ganadora no puede quedar en cuatro años!— exclamó Koutarou antes de darle un largo trago a su cerveza—. ¿Quieres, Keiji?— preguntó ofreciéndole la lata a Keiji. Keiji negó con la cabeza dándole otro trago a su botella de agua—. ¿Qué acaso le temes a un beso indirecto?— preguntó sonriendo.</p><p>Keiji rió de buena gana antes de tomar la lata de las manos de Bokuto y darle un largo trago.</p><p>— Tranquilo te he besado directamente muchas veces como para que me intimide una lata, Koutarou.</p><p>Koutarou rió de buena antes de quitarle la lata a Akaashi para luego darle un beso.</p><p>— Es suficiente alcohol para tí, señor acabo de cumplir diecinueve años.</p><p>— ¡Hey! ¡Aquí seguimos los demás!— exclamó Kuroo lanzándoles una lata vacía, la cual golpeó el zapato de Keiji.</p><p>— ¿Kuroo? No sabía que tú también querías un beso, ven aquí— dijo Koutarou levantándose y comenzando a dirigirse a Kuroo.</p><p>— Ni hablar idiota, aléjate— dijo el pelinegro soltando a Tsukishima para comenzar a correr, siendo seguido por Koutarou quien mantenía los brazos abiertos y gritaba incoherencias sobre besar a su mejor amigo, provocando que todos los presentes rieran.</p><p>— ¿Te das cuenta de que tu novio es un idiota?— preguntó Tsukishima sonriendo de lado.</p><p>— ¿Te das cuenta que tu futuro novio también lo es?— preguntó Keiji dándole otro trago a la cerveza que Koutarou había olvidado.</p><p>Konoha suspiró viendo a los dos amigos corriendo lejos de ellos.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es que voluntariamente quieren estar con alguien así?— preguntó el nuevo capitán a los dos jóvenes de primer año.</p><p>Keiji volteó a ver a su amigo antes de que ambos volteasen a ver a su nuevo capitán y se encogieran de hombros.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, Koutarou y Kuroo volvieron riendo.</p><p>— ¿Lograste besarlo?— preguntó Washio.</p><p>— ¡Ja! ¡Quisiera que lo hubiera besado!— exclamó el de cabello gris.</p><p>— Osea que no lo lograste— dijo Keiji sonriendo mientras volvía al lugar que antes había ocupado con Koutarou.</p><p>— ¡Pero sólo porque no quise!— replicó el de cabello gris abrazando a Keiji por la espalda y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello—. Prefiero besarte a tí— murmuró dándole un beso en el cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente.</p><p>— Koutarou...</p><p>— Estoy seguro de que hoy Daishou pasará la noche en casa de Mika-chan— murmuró Koutarou haciendo que Keiji voltease a ver a Daishou, quien en ese momento se encontraba explorando la boca de su novia como si no hubiese nadie más en el lugar, algo a lo que los demás ya se encontraban acostumbrados—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Tu sabes, para celebrar.</p><p>Keiji sintió que se sonrojaba, por lo que de inmediato agradeció que se encontrasen de noche y sin mucha luz cerca.</p><p>— Claro— respondió Keiji intentando sonar tranquilo.</p><p>— Perfecto— susurró Koutarou—, pero antes...— en ese momento Keiji sintió como el rostro de Koutarou se alejaba de su cuello—. ¡Chicos!</p><p>El pelinegro hizo una mueca de disgusto, después de todo Koutarou acababa de gritar demasiado cerca de su oído.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres Bokuto?— preguntó Konoha tomando otra lata de cerveza.</p><p>— ¿Quieren jugar un último partido?— preguntó Koutarou sonriendo.</p><p>Los gruñidos de los presentes no tardaron en escucharse, pero al mismo tiempo, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a rejuntar todo.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Mika sonrió tomando el balón y colocándose entre Konoha y Koutarou.</p><p>— ¡Vamos Mika-chan! ¡Ya sabes que decir!— exclamó Kuroo detrás de Koutarou.</p><p>La chica sonrió.</p><p>— ¡Iniciamos con el partido de Vejestorios contra Nueva generación!— exclamó la chica lanzando el balón en el aire, del cual se apoderó rápidamente Bokuto, pasándoselo de inmediato a Kai.</p><p>— ¡Mika-chan! ¿Por qué ancianos?— gritó Kuroo.</p><p>— ¡Lo siento! ¡Suguru me dio los nombres de los equipos!— gritó la chica corriendo a las gradas.</p><p>Koutarou tomó el balón, encontrándose de inmediato con Sarukui, quien parecía decidido a no dejarlo pasar, por lo que giró en busca de encontrar una nueva oportunidad.</p><p>El problema era que ya no tenía el balón.</p><p>— ¡Keiji!— exclamó Koutarou frunciendo el ceño al ver como su novio se alejaba de él con el balón.</p><p>— ¡Bokuto! ¡Deja de llamar a tu novio y róbale el maldito balón!— gritó Kuroo, lo cual no era necesario puesto que en ese momento Koutarou ya se encontraba bloqueando el paso de Keiji, quien volteaba a su alrededor revisando la situación.</p><p>— ¿Problemas?— preguntó Koutarou con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse por el balón, siendo evadido por Keiji.</p><p>— Algo así— respondió Keiji abriéndose paso a la derecha con ayuda de Tsukishima, quien tomó el balón de inmediato—, es difícil librarse de la marca de la persona a con la que siempre cuento para librarme de quien me marca.</p><p>Koutarou sonrió pensando que en realidad si era extraño jugar contra quien durante ese año había sido con quien contaba para jugar.</p><p>Cuando el de cabello gris consiguió arrebatarle el balón a Tsukishima dio un giro, pasándole el balón a Kai, quien al toparse con la marca Daishou, le devolvió el balón a Koutaoru, sólo para que el ex capitán se encontrase con la marca de Keiji.</p><p>Sonrió al ver los ojos color mar de Keiji llenos de determinación, como aquella vez que había jugado contra él tres años atrás.</p><p>— Como pasa el tiempo, ¿no lo crees?— dijo antes de hacer una finta y pasar a Keiji de largo.</p><p>La risa de Keiji siendo burlado fue música para sus oídos al momento que saltaba y sus manos tocaban el aro, clavando el balón.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les haya gustado, originalmente pensaba hacerlo muchísimo más corto, pero sentía que la historia quedaba incompleta, así que fui agregando escenas poco a poco hasta que me sentí agusto con el resultado.<br/>¿Qué les pareció?<br/>Como siempre, cualquier comentario, crítica o duda, siéntanse libres de dejarlo en los comentarios!<br/>Cuidense mucho! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>